


And can you make it last forever?

by Queer_TREX



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, It's Steve's birthday, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Stucky - Freeform, first fic, steve deserves happiness dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_TREX/pseuds/Queer_TREX
Summary: So big fucking shout out to the wonderful DittyWitty (check her out pls) for helping make this into something readable. I had never written fanfiction before and thought I'd give it a go with my faves.The title is inspired by a song See You Again - Tyler the Creator and Kali Uchis. It screams stucky in my opinion and its just a good fucking song in general.





	And can you make it last forever?

Steve starts his day as every other day with his  **list** . His therapist says it could be good for him moving forward. Steve never thought he’d agree with something as simple as a to do list, but here he is with a routine.

 

_ Morning run _

_ Breakfast with Sam _

_ Time with Peggy _

_ Appearance for Pepper at Children’s Mercy _

_ Dinner  _

 

Steve almost misses the box set outside his door on his way out. 

 

_ “Happy  _ _ 27th _ _  97th Birthday, old man”  _

 

With the commotion that is Captain America's daily life, his birthday seemed to slip his mind. He picks up the box and closes the door and sets the gift in his room. A short list of people could have left him a present, since not that many have his personal address. 

 

“I can’t believe I beat  _ you _ here! Someone’s getting slow in their old age,” Sam drawls and pulls him in for a hug, “Happy birthday man!” 

 

It’s taking a lot for Steve to get out a “thank you” and a smile, because that gift is still on his mind. 

 

“We’ll see who’s getting slow”

 

“Hey, I’m gonna let you win, since it’s your birthday”

 

“Oh, why thank you kindly,” Steve says sarcastically while taking off, Sam still in mid stretch.

 

“See, I let you do that!” Sam practically yells.

 

Steve feels himself let go and laugh, for the first time. This is his first birthday he doesn’t have to be mission ready. After he fell, he searched to no avail for Bucky. Coming back, Sam strongly suggested therapy. Over time, they all agreed, Steve should take time. He hasn’t led a S.T.R.I.K.E. team or taken on any missions since the year began. He’s gonna enjoy this.

 

He mentally checks off morning run from his list.

They get breakfast at their usual Mom & Pop diner, well Mom & Mom since Welma and Annette are both women. For the most part, Steve gets to appreciate living an under the radar lifestyle, due in part to DC’s indifferent residents and to the fact that he’s retired and old news compared. to Solange hitting Jay-Z in an elevator (it’s 2014 remember) and whoever new super has made their way to the public light. He gets greeted by Welma and Annette with a big stack of waffles with berries and cream that resemble his shield. 

 

“Happy Birthday Steve!” They sing song in unison, and Sam claps in the background. 

 

“Wow, thank you Annette! And Thank You Welma!” Steve stands and kisses each of them on the cheek

 

“If that’s what you get on your birthday, I know mine will be amazing, they like me better!” Sam huffs while pointing at the stack.

 

“I am the favorite, clearly.” Steve replies, giving Sam a cheeky grin before taking a bite. 

 

“Keep telling yourself that, buddy” Sam shakes his head in disbelief with a small smile on his face. The women laugh along never denying or agreeing to this age old argument Steve and Sam get into whenever they get an extra cup of coffee or slice of bacon on their plates.

 

“Well today Steve gets bottomless waffles, and you can take a pie home Sam, how’s that sound?” Welma asks as she sets Sam’s usual order on the table.

 

“Stop spoiling them!” Annette says retreating back to the kitchen to finish the rest of the tables’ orders.

 

Steve takes another bite of his heavenly waffles and ticks off another box. 

 

After breakfast, Sam encourages, _ Steve thinks demands would be a better word for it _ , to hang out that night with him and his friends to celebrate appropriately. 

 

“I can’t be late today, I’ll think about it. I still have a busy day. You know my schedule” Steve rushes through all of his excuses as he’s getting in a cab. Sam just laughs along, “Sure, sure, of course, don’t wanna be late. And yes I will  _ call _ you!” and he closes the door, “Happy Birthday Captain, he mock salutes and pats the car door. Steve can barely get out a thanks before the driver takes off.

 

Steve is alone again, all he can hope for is that he can persuade Sam to postpone the celebrations for another day. Everyone basically has plans for the national holiday anyhow. That’s actually a great excuse, Steve feels confident that he can use that against Sam and encourage him to just spend time with Maria.

 

~

 

“How is my best gal today?” Steve enters Peggy’s room with flowers and a winning smile.

 

“Oh come off it, Rogers.” Peggy guffaws and throws her hand. “How’s your birthday so far, and yes, I remembered. I’m sure you weren’t even going to bring it up. Now before you starting trying to speak again, I got you something. Don't look at me like that.”

 

Steve loves it when he and Peggy can have moments like these. She’s having a good day.

 

“Pegs, now come on, I don’t need anything from ya, what more can a fella ask for?” Steve teases, as he takes his seat beside her.  

 

“What I tell you, it’s your birthday, a woman of my age is allowed to treat her friends if she so chooses.” Peggy opens the drawer closest to her and pulls out a tiny box. It looks like she even hand wrapped it herself. And hands it to Steve. “Go on and open it, don’t keep me waiting.”

 

There’s a heavy silence as Steve almost forgets how breathing works, he’s in shock looking at the most beautiful pocket watch, and inside is a picture of Bucky and himself he barely remembers. This isn’t one from the museums or books. Steve can barely remember how speaking and manners work before Peggy starts. 

 

“I had my nephews go through my old things, and they found this. My mother’s watch. The picture is something I’ve always kept just for myself. One of the only things I didn’t let SHIELD copy. I got to keep you two close together that way. There’s hope Barnes will get his act right and come back.” She says reverently.  

 

Steve didn’t think she’d remember the times he came in here just to talk about Bucky, but clearly he was mistaken.

 

“Peggy, this has to be the best birthday present I’ve gotten. I can’t even put into words.” For all the breath he possesses, it’s coming out short towards the end of his sentence. “So I’ll keep it short, thank you Peggy, I’ll treasure this all my life.” 

 

She grabs his hand with both of her soft and surprisingly strong hands, with a small knowing smile, “Happy Birthday, Steve.” He leans in for a kiss on her cheek when there’s a knock at the door.

 

It’s all of Peggy’s nurses with a cake and party hats and a big birthday card the size of his chest. Everyone had signed it. Steve can’t remember the last time he smiled as much as today. He looks back at Peggy, and she gives him a quick wink.

 

~

  
  
  
  


Steve makes his way towards Pepper’s hotel to change and get ready for the event. Before he even reaches her door, he hears an incredibly familiar voice that is most definitely not Pepper.

 

“Do you think I could surprise him into a heart attack, I mean he is over 90! C’mon it’d be fun.”

 

Pepper opens the door and Steve follows her in taking in the view. Steve is asking how her day is going so far and she continues on, smiling her knowing smile while making eyes at the closet. Steve gives her a silent nod. 

 

He can almost hear Tony about to open the closet when he does it for him. “And hello to you too, Anthony.” Steve’s says stoically while catching him mid trip not even looking away from Pepper’s amused grin. 

 

Pepper gives Tony a look that reads “told ya so”, as Steve hides a grin.

 

“C’mon I was this close, you probably cheated.” Tony accuses, as he brushes down his graphic tee suit. 

 

Pepper rolls her eyes and brings her attention back to Steve. “Thanks so much for meeting me here before heading to your room, I wanted to have a small celebration before the event tonight. And I couldn’t make him stay home, even with his new toys.”

 

“Hey, of course I’m gonna be here, I’m the best at celebrations. You two were just gonna drink tea and have pleasant conversation.” Tony scowls as if that’s the most ridiculous thing two people could do together.

 

“Well we can still do  _ one _ of those things with present company included.” Pepper chides delightfully.

 

“I can always put him back in the closet.” Steve remarks.

 

“You two are too close for my comfort.” Tony says pointing at the two of them.

 

“Good.” Steve and Pepper say simultaneously with a nod.

 

“Okay grandmas, now before you all go see the kiddos, let’s at least have a real drink.”

 

Steve shrugs and take his glass, when Tony begins to open his mouth, he’s quickly cut off by Pepper.

 

“Steve, we have had the pleasure to know about you all of our lives, but it has been an honor to get to know the real you. I have seen such growth, as your friend, of you becoming Steve Rogers again and I wish you many happy returns on continuing that journey.” 

 

As they set their glasses back down, Tony mentions that they have a gift for him. “ _ I _ got you something, and no I don’t mean  _ we _ , here.” As Steve opens the box, he wears a look of confusion. “Oh my nonagenarian friend, it's the latest in Starktech, you seem to like drawing in your free time. This is a digital sketchpad and pencil. It may look like any other old one, but this “paper” will automatically save to the cloud and you can work on the designs on any of your synced devices….Did any of that makes sense, gramps?” 

 

“You’re babbling.” Pepper retorts.

 

“I’m explaining, Pep,” Tony corrects, “Well whaddya think? I tried to make it something simple and easy enough you could use.”

 

“Hey, I love it Tony, and yes I know how technology works.” Steve gives Tony a sincere look of appreciation and pulls him for a hug.

 

“Alright, hugging, must’ve done something right.” Tony awkwardly pats him on the back while trying to create distance in the hug, only for Pepper to join in. “Oh great, now this is a party.”

 

“My present isn’t as fancy, but I hope you like it, it’ll have to wait a little longer though.”

 

After their mini celebration, Steve and Pepper get to business. Tony zones out on his StarkPad all the way to Children’s Mercy. With Pepper at his side, and Tony somewhere in the audience of kids already, they walk in for  **_Reading Cap._ ** Steve feels confident in his old style suit; the kids like it better. Kids enjoy the brightly colored suit, plus its more fun to wear now than in his USO days.

 

He takes the pictures and reads as per the routine. Normally after, Pepper will come up to facilitate a small Q&A and they take a final group photo and he goes home for dinner. He always feels content afterwards, that he can bring happiness by wearing the suit now.

 

Pepper does comes up to the front, but she only gives a nod and sits back down. Before Steve can ask anything a child in the first row offers him a card and says happy birthday, and then the next kid. Some saying thank you, some coming in pairs, offering cards or crafts, and Steve can’t help but have the biggest dorkiest smile on his face. He doesn’t have time to read or look at the cards before another kid comes up. Then the parents, offer him thanks and well wishes. “I honestly don't believe Dakota would have read without you.” one parent says with wet eyes. They each said them in whispers, with sincerity, each one a gift. Steve held back tears until he couldn’t when they all decided to give him a group hug singing “Happy Birthday”, and Tony even joined in too. 

 

When that came to a close, Pepper gave him a nice gift box to put all of his cards and gifts in. “I hoped you liked your surprise.” 

 

“Honestly, this has to be one of my favorite birthdays, I love all those kids. Thanks for putting that together. I’ll never forget it.” 

 

She gives him a peck on the cheek, “It was my pleasure, I love those kiddos too. This is one of my favorite events we do together. They really wanted to do something special for you. Now, I know it’s terribly late, but I know Sam mentioned possible dinner plans. I can change my flight to tomorrow morning.”

 

“You know me Pepper, this was more than I can ask for. I’m just gonna go home and probably crash and of course read my cards. We’ll all get dinner another time.”

 

“I figured as much, I’ll make sure Tony doesn't try to team up with Sam and bully you. Go on home and rest. We’ll see you in a couple of weeks.” Pepper says as she walks to her car.

 

“That is almost a good a present as the cards.” Steve laughs as Pepper enters her car.

 

Steve takes his box and his other gifts to the car that Pepper always has ready for him. On his way home, he remembers the gift waiting for him, and sends Pepper a text.

 

**Steve:**

_ Hey Pepper,  I almost forgot did you guys send  _

_ me another gift that arrived this  _

_ morning? I had no time to open it. _

 

_ \--Steve _

 

**Pepper Potts:**

_ No, afraid that wasn’t from us,  _

_ maybe Sam? _

 

**Steve:**

_ No, I don’t think so. Sam and Maria  _

_ gave me my gift earlier this week.  _

_ I can pick her up from the  _

_ pound tomorrow. _

 

_ \-- Steve _

 

**Pepper Potts:**

_ Send me pics! I know you’ve been  _

_ wanting a dog.  _

 

Steve pockets his phone, still at a loss. When they pull up to his place, Steve and the driver, Dayonna, take all of his gifts inside. She leaves him a card on the table before departing. “Enjoy your dinner, Steve”. 

 

“Thank you, have a nice night Dayonna.” Steve smiles as he closes the door. He locks it and finally just sits in his favorite chair and checks off another item from his list.

 

“Finally home.” He says to no one but the things surrounding him. He begins to read all the endearingly cute cards he received today. Prepares his dinner, tonight is chicken cacciatore, and gathers his dinnerware to set his table. He listens to  _ Billie Holiday Love Songs _ and pleasantly enjoys his meal. Relaxing in the comfort of a good birthday spent. After washing up the dishes, he contemplates reading over watching TV before heading to bed. 

 

“ _ I need to know what happens to Dante and Ari over if Leslie Knope actually gets elected. _ ” Steve thinks, making a beeline to his room. As he gets his jammies on, which is just shorts, cause supersoldiers run hot, he spots his present from earlier. He sits down on the edge of his bed, and opens the box with gentle precision. The wrapper went overboard on concealing the gift, he can only see a lot of sparkly tissue paper and a card on top with his name on it. He picks up the card and his breath catches before he can read the brief handwritten message:

 

_ “Rogers, _

 

_ I think now’s the time.” _

 

Steve sets the paper down carefully and it takes him quite a long time to get through the obnoxious amount of tissue paper, when he finally reaches the bottom, its a phone. He turns it on and goes to the contacts and only sees one number programmed. He immediately pushes to call and after three long rings, he hears a familiar voice, “Took ya long enough, punk.” 

 

All Steve can do is smile. This is the best birthday present he’s gotten.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
